


The Everlasting Struggle

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [30]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, Sibling Arguments, mental warfare, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Siblings tend to argue, people trapped in the same room together for time immemorial tend to argue. So Celine and Damien tend to have legendary arguments where only they can hear.Damien wants something, Celine disagrees.





	The Everlasting Struggle

“This is ridiculous!” Celine shouted. The two of them were alone in the Void for the moment. “You had your fun, there’s work to do.”

“We have gotten more accomplished working with the heroes on one front than completely against them,” Damien argued back. The twin souls powering Darkiplier were arguing, as they tended to do from time to time. The House had stripped much of who they were away to make the Actor’s _ “perfect villain” _ so arguing was pretty common between them.

“You’re getting soft,” Celine accused. “You liked pretending to be a hero.”

“You volunteered me to be the one in the first place!” Damien shouted back.

“Oh, you were _ so _hesitant,” Celine spat. “Had to really drag you to do it kicking and screaming. “When Bim and the others were growing up, it was all you could really think about.”

“You’re just bitter,” Damien bit back, the lights in the fake room they were in started to dim, tinges of blue and red everywhere. “I have more of this town wrapped around my finger than you do.”

Celine threw up her hands, “You’re so determined to sink our entire organization because you want to play at being the hero again.”

“I am running again, and I will win,” Damien reminded. “Once that second term is up, I can wait another century if I need to.”

She gave him an irritated look, in only the way Celine could. “Fine, I’m done trying to make you see sense.”

“Let me have this, and I’ll take a nap,” Damien offered.

“Your little office is going to miss you,” Celine grinned, already knowing she wasn’t going to let Damien take this away from her.

“The town’s darling mayor is going to be on a little bit of a break, they’re still scrubbing candy out of the floorboards,” Damien smiled back. “Just be careful the light that Silver and Marvin see you in.”

“I do believe I need to find the Captain,” Celine hummed and the space around them turned back to the cabin that Damien had once been trapped in, no snow on the ground and more than a couple pink flowers growing outside in planter boxes. The weather was warm and inviting. Long night shadows still being cast outside, as if trying to encourage Damien to fall asleep.

He wouldn’t but it was the thought that counted, he guessed.

“Make sure you talk to Yan,” Damien warned, sitting down on the single bed. “She missed you last time.”

“That girl is terrified of me,” Celine scoffed. “She adores you.”

“That can change,” Damien promised. “She’s a smart little lady, and maybe if you helped her hunt around a bit it might be good for her. Watch out for Bim though, I think he’s about to get another craving and he tends to take even more after Wil.”

“He’s a good boy, and he deserves to take a couple pounds from the idiots of the world,” Celine debated.

“Maybe,” Damien yawned. “But I’d like him to be in his thirties before he even set foot in a police station.”

“We could just get the Manor to wipe the slate again,” Celine shrugged.

Damien toed off his shoes, stretching, “That won’t take everyone, it certainly won’t get rid of the heroes, they’re anchored in.”

“Maybe,” Celine replies hopefully. “Get some rest, you look like you can use it.”

“I’ll be lucky to get an hour,” Damien chuckled tiredly. “Besides I like to watch train wrecks in progress.”

Celine grabbed a pillow off the bed and hit Damien with it, knocking him onto the bed. “Go to bed.”

And Damien was out, leaving Dark free to walk again with her red soul in the lead.


End file.
